A printing device is conventionally known that refers to reference information such as a URL at a preliminary acquisition time specified by a user, that preliminarily acquires print data from a reference location indicated by the reference information, and that stores the print data of the preliminary acquisition time in a storage section such as a RAM. At a main acquisition time specified by the user, the printing device refers to the same reference information as in the preliminary acquisition and determines whether the print data of the preliminary acquisition time is updated. If the print data of the preliminary acquisition time is updated, the printing device acquires print data at the main acquisition time and performs printing.